Shamy 100-words drabbles
by shamour
Summary: In the BBT forums there's a great thread about 100-words drabbles. I thought I collect my ideas here... not exactly 100 words though... I hope you'll enjoy them:-)
1. The review

LilHouseLady,

A new review has been posted to your story.  
Story: Amelia and the time-traveling physicist

From: BeautifulMind  
Oh dear lord, what are you doing to me woman? You even corrected the historical inaccuracies from the show!

LilHouseLady: Thanks... I think. Hope you liked it!

BeautifulMind: Liked it? You just had my world rocked on my couch. You literally dropped my jaw.

LilHouseLady: Funny, you just reminded me of someone.

BeautifulMind: Good.

LilHouseLady: Sheldon, is that you?

BeautifulMind: Meet me tonight at 7. It's about time we took that bath.


	2. Amy's hair

"Amy."

"Mmh?"

"I love your long shiny hair."

"Mmh."

"It's so soft and silky."

"Mh-hm."

"But..."

"Mmh?"

"Could you move it aside, please?"

"Mmh?"

"I'd like to... enjoy the view..."

"Mmmmh."

"Oh yes, so much better..."

"Mh-hmmm."

"If you keep up that humming... this will be over really soon..."

"Mmmmmmmh..."


	3. At the movies

S: Amy, I'm going to ask you something, and I'd like you to keep an open mind.

A: Always.

S: At this moment, I find myself craving human intimacy and physical contact.

A: Interesting. Go on.

S: Proposal. We engage in torrid lovemaking that soothes our souls and inflames our loins.

A: Sheldon, we're in a cinema! That's highly inappropriate!

S: It's nearly empty, we're in the back row and you agreed earlier that you're as bored as I am.

A: How about this? We cuddle. You stroke my head. Then I give you a neck massage.

S: Counterproposal. French kissing, seven minutes in heaven culminating in second base.

A: You know that I hate to leave things unfinished when you get me all worked up.

S: I'm counting on it. Okay, final offer, same as above, and when we get home, I'll do that whimsically inventive thing with my tongue again.

A: Very well. Hoo, boy.


	4. Boyfriend-girlfriend sing-along night

Sheldon: I know much about history  
Amy: Everything about biology  
Sheldon: Found all errors in the science book  
Amy: Made up new words with the French I took

Sheldon: And I do know that I love you  
Amy: And you know how much I love you, too  
Both: It's a wonderful world here with you

Amy: You're secretly into geology  
Sheldon: I'd rather talk 'bout trigonometry  
Amy: I know you're ogling my derrière  
Sheldon: Just to help calculate a set of curves

Amy: You know thousand decimals of pi  
Sheldon: But I'm dazed when I look in your eye  
Both: It's a wonderful world here with you

Sheldon: Now, I don't claim to be an A boyfriend  
But I'm trying to be  
Amy: But I know you're working for sure on it, baby  
'Cause you've proclaimed your love for me

Sheldon: I know much about history  
Amy: Everything about biology  
Sheldon: Found all errors in the science book  
Amy: Made up new words with the French I took

Sheldon: And I do know that I love you  
Amy: And you know how much I love you, too  
Both: It's a wonderful world here with you


	5. Pi

1857780532…

Her raw scent, so intoxicating, tasting like heaven (if that did exist) every time…

1712268066…

Small, delicate fingers, trying to get a hold on his couch, searching further…

1300192787…

Gripping his short-cropped hair, not too gently now, holding him in place surprisingly forceful…

6611195909…

Beckoning hips, twitching and tossing around, going rigid… again, riding it out.

2164201989.

His name on her lips, in that deep throaty voice of hers, he'll never get tired of hearing it.

His own voice, so rough and hoarse, "And that, little lady, is pi to a thousand places."

"Mmh, I definitely asked for it…"

* * *

**A/N:** I needed something light-headed now... Remember the advice from American Pie to 'recite' the alphabet? This is Sheldon's version...


	6. S R M

From 9x19: "Deaw Aby could you pleaze dwive be to the twain ztowe zobetibe tobowwow?" - So to keep on using his computer (before its inevitable break-down), Sheldon and Amy made up a new game: sending each other e-mails that don't require the use of S, R and M keys...

A: Hi cuddlebunny, what do you want to do in the evening?  
S: Cuddlebunny?  
A: Well, I couldn't utilize the conventional appelation.  
S: Ok little lady, we could eat at 4A if you like.  
A: Good idea!  
S: I know.  
A: Will you be cooking?  
S: I have not intended to, but okay.  
A: Can I get anything?  
S: How about a nightgown? On a 2nd thought, leave it.  
A: What have you planned?  
S: I cannot type it. You will find out.  
A: Time to get waxed again?  
S: If you like, but I do fancy the wool.  
A: Oh, well... glowing now...  
S: Good. Like you will be in a little while.  
A: Hoo!  
S: I love you.  
A: I know.  
S: Vixen!


End file.
